The subject technology is generally directed to systems and methods for generating a medical diagnosis using a mobile computing device.
Over 1.2 million children died from pneumonia in 2011. Amoxicillin is an effective antibiotic with activity against the pneumococcus. However, children with pneumonia in developing countries face many obstacles that impede their access to timely and appropriate treatment. Such obstacles include inability of caregivers to recognize signs and symptoms of the disease. As the foregoing illustrates, approaches to improve and simplify pneumonia diagnosis are desirable.
Furthermore, patients with other diseases, such as asthma, congestive heart failure, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), bronchitis, tuberculosis, acute respiratory distress syndrome, cystic fibrosis, bronchiolitis, asbestosis, intestinal obstruction or cardiac abnormalities, may also experience symptoms and require help when medical professionals are not available. As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for detecting medical conditions at the point-of-care and providing a treatment recommendation to a patient suffering from disease symptoms may be desirable.